pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Archive 1
Try linking as such: Flare or Flare :) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 07:10, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :Yep, I know, I do that on build pages but just type gw:Flare in talk pages cuz im lazy. I also use sland/misspellings on talk pages a lot too cuz im lazy.--Teh Uber Pwnzer 07:16, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Uber Pwnage build Have you tried using Mystic Sweep in for the other skill so you can spam a bit more? (You have 3 Enchants so thats 27 dmg every 4 secs rather than 26 every 8)--Sneakysmith12 16:19, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :the main thing about that build is critical hits. With the build shown you have about 80% crit chance and you deal 96 to 106 dmg per critical depending on Luxon/Kurz title. Paired with attacking 33% faster, you have insane dps. Attack skills arent really even needed, those are there cuz one is a crit almost no matter what and another is a great self heal. They also both have +dmg.--Teh Uber Pwnzer 22:19, 11 July 2007 (CEST) sig you hurt my sig's feelings =( — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:07, 27 July 2007 (CEST) Revised my rating See my comment on your build, its way better than I expected, e-management is not that hard and I thought this was meant for general pve sorry. It's great for farming generally really hard palces to do it. Sorry about that, I hope I did not offend you. Perma Shadow form i saw your build for this and i have one like this but better. would u be able to post it in as a variable as i dont no how to do it. this is the code for it OwVlIgdnX8xj4sE4R6sOnGQAuw2f if u want a small guide for it which can help with people with timeing problems plz pm me Voting Not bothering to actually test a build before you rate it is very unprofessional, unfair, and rather bigoted of you if you are simply going off of previous misconceptions you have about how thing might or might not work. It's obvious you didn't actually try this build, and it's obvious that you didn't bother to vote on it based on if the build could do what it was designed to do or not, which you would have found it is more than capable of if only you had tried it first. Without the inclusion of any of the new skills from GW:EN the build was even capable of remarkable success for what it was designed for in the new GW:EN PvE content. While I cannot make you vote fairly or objectively on builds on this site, you might want to keep in mind the old Golden Rule if anyone should later vote your builds down without even trying them out. :) ~ J.Kougar 06:31, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Nowhere does it say that you actually have to test builds before voting. If you had to test each and every build in order to vote, it would take an incredibly long time to get anything vetted or trashed. Its quite easy to tell how bad/good a build is just by looking at it and reading it, unless its a very complicated build or a team build(and yours is very simple). Quite frankly, that build is pretty much trash. Bad energy management, bad damage compared to many other sin builds. The survivability given from flashing blades could easily be matched with critical defenses. Also, 2 heals aren't really needed. Unless your in RA(which the build isn't even tagged for), healing should be left for monks. I think even a 2-2-2 was more than fair for what it accomplishes(not much). Also, word of advice: don't get so worked up about somebody not liking your builds, and don't take it personally.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 11:48, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::lol, yea... I hate when my energy management is so bad that I can just spam through skills and never run out. It's so horrid. lol With more than 35 enchantment stripping skills in the game and only 3 stance stripping skills, I still like my chances. I didn't really take it so personally as I just found it frustrating that a build that's been played with success in PvE and elsewhere for over a year... a build that has taken down almost every assassin it's come up against and the majority of other classes... is being so easily dismissed by people like you because you aren't willing to actually try it to find out that it works, and would rather just shoot it down without ever knowing. Oh well, maybe someday you'll meet that build in play, and when you lose to one of the three people whom I know run the build almost exclusively, perhaps you'll change your tune. :) ~ J.Kougar 19:24, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::Math time for the energy! Ok, you have 3 pips of energy regen, your attack speed is 1 attack every 1.33 seconds, the lowest recharge time in your chain is 4 secods, you have a 25% chance to crit, and you hit 4 times per chain. For the regen, you gain 4 energy each chain(1 pip of regen = .33 energy a second), for zealous daggers you gain 4 energy each chain, for critical strikes you gain 1 energy for each chain. 4 + 4 + 1 =/= 15(the cost of the chain). 4 + 4 + 1 = 9. 9 - 15 = -6. You have a net loss of about -3 pips of energy. That math right there proves that you cant "spam through skills and never run out." You'll eventually run out of energy just using the first 3 skills on your bar. If you use flashing blades every 32 seconds thats about another -1 pip of energy. At 30 max energy, you'll run completely out of energy in apporx(30/1.32) 22.5 seconds by just spamming the first 4 skills. I can't do math for the last 4 skills, as they are used at irregular times, but they would just reduce the time it takes to run out. And by the way, that great 32% chance of double strike plays almost no role in your build as you cant double strike while using attack skills.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:53, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::My attack speed isn't 1.33, as with a 16 in Dagger Mastery it averages out to be about 0.99 instead, so that's an important factor... as well as the fact that you end up doing a good many normal hits in between attack skills, even if you click one after another and then the next you keep attacking the whole time and get a lot of bonus hits, as well as the hits you put in while using other skills like Flashing Blades and the heals. On all these attacks you get the bonus to double strike over the initial 2% chance that Daggers have, and that coupled with the critical giving an extra energy works out to a steady replenishment of energy that allows you to use your skills on recharge with out issue. I know how it might look on paper, but on paper the initial Soul Reaping nerf looked good too... but it wasn't. It's just something you have to play to see. :) ~ J.Kougar 00:45, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Even factoring in the increased attack speed, you still end up losing energy. And Uber Pwnzer is right. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:34, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::So it's been some kind of crazy locolized fluke that's allowed me more enevry than anyone else gets when playing that build 98% of the way through all three campaigns? I must be very lucky. :) ~ J.Kougar 03:56, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::pve campaigns are designed for 13 year olds mate, it doesnt take a genius to beat them. — [[User:Skakid9090|'''Skakid9090]] 03:57, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Perhaps not, but when you have to go against creatures with far more attribute points than you can ever have, at levels far greater than you can attain... it does take a certain amount of skill, or rather good skills, to be able to play through them with ease. After all, look at all the primary PvP players who won't go PvE because they can't use their set gimmick builds on things that can damage them more than the average player. ::::::::That aside... somehow I don't think the skills require less energy to use or give me more energy back when I attack mobs of high level monsters... than they do when I play against a group of eight people. Hence the build's success in competitive missions and such. Besides, PvP is designed for the kiddies... have you ever read the chat in RA and TA? I know that's not considered the 1337 PvP of the game, but it's where the 1337 PvPers all start at, and the game hasn't been around long enough for them to grow up much. ;) ~ J.Kougar 04:08, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::GvG (and only gvg ;) takes more skill than pve. you shouldnt really take RA and TA as pvp examples because they're filled with idiots =P — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:11, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::: So if you never lowered yourself to play RA, TA, or even PvE, where did you learn to play? if it was in GvG then I feel sorry for yout guild. ;) ~ J.Kougar (ri)i play mainly pve, gvg sucks now. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 04:19, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Join our guild! have 7 now... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 04:22, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Ok, JKougar, double strike DOES NOT change your attack speed. It gives you a percent chance to hit twice while auto-attacking, not while using attack skills. Therefor, if your spamming your attack skills, you still have 1 attack per 1.33 seconds. I repeat, double strike DOES NOT affect attack skills. And btw, the first time I even saw the notes about the sr nerf I knew it was crap. I didn't have to play to see.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:47, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Also, it takes no skill at all to beat any of the PvE campaigns. I could auto-attack the whole way through while just using henchies easily. It takes '''zero' skill(or skills) to beat PvE.'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer''' 06:53, 30 August 2007 (CEST)